


A haunting boggart

by jaan_z



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bottom Zayn, Bully Zayn, Bullying, Curly-Haired Liam Payne, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Zayn, Hufflepuff, Humor, M/M, Sad Liam, Shy Liam, Slytherin, Smut, Top Liam, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaan_z/pseuds/jaan_z
Summary: “A boggart is a shape-shifting creature that will assume the form of whatever most frightens the person who encounters it.”  Professor Lupin explains calmly.Nobody knows what Zayn Malik, the proud and arrogant pure-blood wizard, the stunning and popular Slytherin prince, is frightened of and Zayn wants nothing more but to keep it a secret.For what reason?Well, basically, it is utterly embarrassing and humiliating, to say the least.However, Zayn’s deepest and darkest secrets are revealed in possibly the most humiliating way ever, when one day,Professor Lupin decides to teach his fourth-year class how to defend themselves against boggarts.Zayn’s unusual and shocking boggart leaves everyone feeling gobsmacked, horrified and outraged.





	1. Prologue

 

Zayn Malik was proudly aware of the fact that he lived a luxurious and comfortable lifestyle.

 

 

Right now, the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin was lounging lazily on the couch closest to the fireplace, his head comfortably resting in his girlfriend Angelina Winters’ lap. She obediently stroked his soft, raven hair whilst he quietly hummed a random tune that sprang to mind. Zayn sighed contentedly as he thought about his perfect, majestic life and he couldn’t help himself but let out a satisfied moan as his girlfriend started to press soft, seductive kisses on his lips

 

 

Zayn has always been an extremely arrogant and conceited teenage boy, but he knew for a fact that most people would obviously kill to be in his position, to be him, because everything that Zayn Malik owns, his every possession, is gold and priceless.

 

 

He prided himself on the fact that both guys and girls worshipped and idolized him like he was some sort of Greek God.

 

 

Indeed, Zayn was well-known for his popularity and his gorgeous, unique looks. Zayn was unquestionably an extremely handsome teenager with chiselled features, with an iconic blonde streak, captivating hazel eyes, and an incredibly beautiful set of long, luscious eyelashes that girls obsessed incessantly over. Aside from his alluring physical appearance, he is a proud pure-blood wizard from a wealthy and influential family. Not to mention, Zayn is also the Quidditch team's most prized seeker and has helped the team win the House Cup in multiple occasions. Another obvious reason would be that Zayn was currently shagging the most sought-after girl in the entire school, Angelina Winters.

 

 

Angelina Winters was well-known for her stunning beauty. Due to her part-Veela heritage, she was a breathtakingly beautiful witch and hence, has always caught an immense deal of attention from the guys and jealousy from other girls. She was tall and willowy, with long, curly locks, and adorable, brown eyes that resembled a puppy's eyes. Her very presence seemed to emanate a wave of lustful stares and perverted thoughts from the guys.

 

 

Zayn can still vividly recall what their very first 'love-making' session, as she likes to call it, felt like to him. 

 

 

Pure bliss and ecstasy. 

 

 

He loved boasting to his Slytherin mates about how heavenly and perfect Angelina is in bed, watching as their eyes glistened with jealousy and annoyance. Zayn knows that he can never afford to let this exquisite beauty go because no other girl at Hogwarts can compare to Angelina, despite knowing deep down in his heart that Angelina was nothing more to him than a heavenly, legendary fuck.

 

 

“Zaynie, let’s take another trip to the kitchens. I heard the house-elves are making cauldron cakes. Didn’t you tell me yesterday that your sweet tooth craved for cauldron cakes, babe?” 

 

 

Angelina’s soft, sweet voice awoke Zayn from his mindless cluster of thoughts. He immediately sat up, and gave a cheeky wink to his girlfriend, as his dirty mind now seemed to linger elsewhere. 

 

 

“There’s nothing that I crave more than fucking you in that dirty, cramped kitchen, with all the house-elves watching us. You know how much of a dirty-minded exhibitionist I am, babe.” Zayn whispered seductively in his girlfriend’s ears and on impulse, he leaned over, placing tender love bites on Angelina’s neck.

 

 

A faint blush crept across Angelina’s cheeks as she made a soft, approving sound.

 

 

After a heated make-out session, the doting couple made their way to the kitchens, continued murmuring sweet nothings in each other’s ears.

 

 

Life couldn’t get any better than this, Zayn smirked. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Being Zayn Malik definitely has its perks. As Zayn stepped inside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, with his girlfriend pressed firmly by his side, the hordes of queuing students parted hurriedly to let them through. Hormonal girls were squealing excitedly as he flashed flirty winks at them. He loved the feeling of being treated like some sort of Muggle celebrity or prince.

 

 

Zayn, Angelina and Slytherin’s most valued chaser plus his best friend, Louis Tomlinson, sat at their usual desks at the very back of the room. Louis rolled his eyes and glared at his best friend, who was busily trailing kisses down his girlfriend’s neck.

 

  
“Seriously guys, do us all a favour and fuck off, would ya! It’s fucking disgusting!!” Louis groaned in annoyance.

 

 

Zayn smirked.

 

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it, bro!”

 

 

Louis shook his head disdainfully.

 

 

“Fucking hormones.”

 

 

Zayn vowed that this year, he was going to work much harder in this subject and improve his grades. His father would be so proud of him if he managed to achieve an outstanding grade for this subject. Well, that dream of his was shattered when he found out this morning who his teacher was….. and most importantly, who he had to share classes with.

 

 

Bloody, fucking, stupid, daft Hufflepuffs again and that mudblood favouring werewolf….

 

 

Just my luck. Zayn thought sarcastically.

 

 

More students flooded the classroom as the ringing bell indicated that class was about to commence very shortly. Angelina went off to chat with her girlfriends. Out of boredom, Zayn took out some sharpie pens that he stole from a first-year Hufflepuff and started doodling random things on the desk.

 

 

Though Zayn despises those filthy mudbloods with a passion and perceives them as the more inferior race that needs to be vanquished, he admits that he finds Muggle stationery rather fascinating, especially those art and craft supplies. Zayn remembers how furious he was at his best mate when he received a pack of oil pastels from Louis for his birthday last year. As a matter of fact, Zayn was only pretending to throw a tantrum. He was trying to mask his actual excitement of receiving a gift that he loved. Louis, being the most observant friend that he was, saw right through his ‘disguise’ and simply snickered at Zayn’s rather exaggerated public outburst.

 

 

After a few minutes of mindless doodling on the desk, Zayn was instantly pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed an all-too familiar face step inside the classroom.  He noticed that the timid boy kept his head down as he hurried over to his desk, located in the middle of the classroom.

 

 

The boy’s name was Liam Payne.

 

 

Bloody Liam Payne with his ridiculous, girlish curly locks and puppy eyes.

 

 

Liam Payne. The fucking mudblood he has been hating on since first year, when he beat him in every test across every subject and his father got so outraged that he punished Zayn by locking him in the basement for a week, forbidding him to go out and play and made Zayn complete one exam paper after the other. 

 

 

Zayn felt incredibly ashamed of himself and even since then, he had promised that he was going to make Liam pay for making him feel less than him, for every punishment that he had received from his father because of him.

 

 

If Liam walked alone in the corridors, Zayn would hex him while his friends laughed cruelly. He would trip him over in hallways and throw food at him during breakfast. Perhaps the scariest thing was when they were alone. Zayn remembered the last time that it happened, he had pinned him against the wall by the neck, hissing menacing insults to his face while he whimpered and tried not to suffocate. Zayn then roughly removed Liam’s Hufflepuff tie and stomped on it hard whilst he sneered and told Liam that filthy mudbloods didn’t belong here.

 

 

Zayn gave a long, harsh glare at Liam as those painful memories of being locked up in the basement flashed in his mind.  

 

 

Liam had his textbook open and was currently reading studiously. He hanged his school robe on the back of his chair, wearing only his white shirt, and that annoying yellow and black, worn-out Hufflepuff tie.

 

 

Liam chewed his lower lip slightly in concentration. His big, chocolate orbs darted up and down the page. Random books lied scattered on his desk.

 

 

That obnoxious mudblood always burying his little, curly head in those books.

 

 

Zayn’s father has always detested their headmaster, Dumbledore and have strongly disapproved of his decision of allowing mudbloods to attend the prestigious and reputable Hogwarts. Zayn agrees with his father that mudbloods should not be entitled to the same education as proper pure-blood wizards. They have dirty, disgusting blood and allowing them to have the same level of knowledge as pure-blood wizards was an absolute insult to the superior race.

 

 

Not to mention, Liam Payne is the worst of the worse. The scumbag always acted as if he was the smartest person among the proper wizards; he acted as if he was above him.

 

 

The mudblood simply did not know his place in society and Zayn saw it as his duty to put him in his rightful position.

 

 

Zayn slowly took out his wand from his robes and whispered a summoning spell under his breath. Instantly, a small bag of flour landed in his hand.

 

 

He clutched the bag and tiptoed forward, smirking deviously at the mudblood, who was still obliviously flicking through his textbook.

 

 

“You’re fucking mental, Zayn. Lupin will be here anytime soon!” Louis urged frantically. He understood right away what his best mate was about to do.

 

 

“I can’t help it. Mudblood’s getting on my bloody nerves.”

 

 

Louis watched in helplessness and gave a long sigh as Zayn casually walked towards his target. He stopped a few centimetres behind his victim’s chair, made sure nobody was looking before slowing raising the bag above Liam’s head. Flashing a victorious smirk to his Slytherin mates, who all noticed him and were now watching the scene in anticipation, Zayn tipped the bag upside down.

 

 

A massive puff of white flour instantaneously landed all over Liam’s curly hair, face and lap.

 

 

White flour was scattered everywhere.

 

 

Zayn and the other malicious Slytherins laughed hysterically at the top of their lungs, whilst the Hufflepuffs glanced at the scene in hopelessness; they were obviously too scared to speak up against the bully.

 

 

Zayn smirked and leaned forward, breathing in Liam’s neck as he whispered “ Oops. My hand must have slipped. Anyways, how was your break? Did you miss me, mudblood!”

                                                                                                                     

 

He felt Liam shiver at his words but no reply came out of his mouth.

 

 

Zayn hunched forward a little more, noticing a novel lying on Liam’s desk. He picked it up and observed it thoughtfully.

 

 

“The Fault in Our Stars, written by John Green.  My girlfriend is obsessed with this book. I mean I understand why girls would read this, but guys? For real? Only disgusting faggots like you would read a book about corny, girly romance.” Zayn snorted, sounding dark and full of hatred.

 

 

“Fuck…. Fuck off Malik and lea….leave me alo….alone.” Liam stuttered quietly.

 

 

Suddenly, Zayn grabbed Liam’s hair hard, pulling it backwards and Liam gave a strangled yelp at the stinging pain of his scalp.

 

 

“Mr Malik, I’ll be seeing you after class!”

 

 

Lupin finally appeared and his stern voice echoed in the classroom.

 

 

Zayn had no choice but to let go of Liam’s curly locks. He walked scornfully back to his desk. 

 

 

Liam quietly stood up from his seat, gathered his books and kept his head low whilst he excused himself and exited the classroom.

 

 

Zayn could hear Lupin’s footsteps approaching his desk. He looked up to see Lupin standing directly in front of him, however his eyes seem to be staring curously at a picture that Zayn drew moments ago on the table.

 

 

“Vandalism of school property is a serious offence and is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Mr Malik.”

 

 

“I understand, Sir.” Zayn scowled in reply.

 

 

“The shape of his face is fairly accurate. You captured his curly locks very well. Um…… I liked how you have drawn his eyes. It’s a distinctive feature of his. And-”

 

 

Zayn goes bright red, slamming his hand roughly on the table to cover up his drawing.

 

 

“I don’t recall asking your opinion, Sir. I’m not a fa…. I drew my girlfriend, so what?”  Zayn snapped impatiently.

 

 

“Right.” Lupin nods, expression still unreadable.

 

 

After a brief silence, Lupin eventually cleared his throat, giving Zayn a knowing look before officially starting the lesson. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> I find it very hard to write this story, cos I have always liked the idea of Zayn being this quiet, fragile-looking, shy, submissive boy ;)  
> Please leave kudos and comments, guys!  
> Love ya <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Settle down. Alright I want everyone to move the tables and chairs to the side of the room and close your textbooks for now. I think you’ll find that this lesson is going to be a nice, pleasant surprise. Please take out your wands.”  Lupin said cheerfully.

 

 

After the students hurriedly moved the chairs and tables away, Lupin continued to speak to the class. He was now pointing to the tattered, old wardrobe which gave a sudden wobble.

 

 

“If I was to tell you that there is something inside this wardrobe which will reveal your deepest and darkest fear, what would you expect to find in here?” Lupin asked with his eyes sweeping the crowd.

 

 

Several curious looks were exchanged.

 

 

“Are we going to learn about boggarts, Sir?”  A Hufflepuff student quizzed eagerly.

 

 

Lupin looked impressed and smiled.

 

 

“Spot on, Mr Porter.”

 

 

He turned his attention back to the class.

 

 

“So today we will be learning how to vanquish a boggart. A boggart is simply a shape-shifter. It takes on the shape of whatever a person fears the most. The boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like, but when I let it out, it will immediately become whatever each of us fears the most.”  Lupin explained calmly.

 

 

The room went quiet. Everyone’s eyes were now on Lupin.

 

 

Louis on the other hand looked mortified.

 

 

“Terribly inconsiderate, if you think about it, Sir. I mean we fear the things we do for a reason. Why must we be exposed to our fears?”  Louis protested.

 

 

Lupin gave Louis a pointed look.

 

 

“Because, Mr Tomlinson, sometimes the fears we don’t face become our limits. It is important that we acknowledge our fears and are prepared to face them. This exercise teaches us a valuable life lesson, that as long as we have a determined and wilful mind, we can overcome any obstacle or challenge.”  Lupin rambled on.

 

 

Louis glared indignantly.

 

 

“No need to go all deep and philosophical and shit.” Louis mumbled under his breath. 

 

 

“Luckily, there is a simple way to repel a boggart, Mr Tomlinson. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find humorous.”

 

Once Lupin finished explaining the procedure of repelling a boggart, everyone started gathering into a line. Excited and nervous chatter filled the classroom.

 

 

“This class is ridiculous.” Louis whined.

 

 

Zayn groaned in reply. 

 

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

 

He gritted his teeth, jaw clenched. If Zayn knew that this was Lupin’s idea of a pleasant surprise beforehand, he would have fucking stormed out of the class right at the beginning. However, he knew it was too late to make an exit now. If he did that, people were going to start thinking that he was a bloody coward.

 

 

“First of all, I want you all to close your eyes.”

 

 

Zayn felt a lurch of fear. He wasn’t ready. He could deal with fear as long as it was on his own terms. For Zayn, fear was all about being in the moment. If an occasion stimulates genuine fear within him, he can find ways to confront it effectively. This was different however. He didn’t want to face it in front of the whole class….. not in front of his girlfriend and his mates.

 

 

Besides, he had absolutely no idea what his boggart was going to look like.

 

 

“In your minds, picture the thing that scares you the most……”

 

 

Zayn tried desperately to think, knowing this was his last chance before his nightmares became a reality. He feared plenty of things, like losing a Quidditch match. He feared failing an exam: he was also terribly scared of seeing his father’s disapproving looks, of being punished by his father, and being locked up in the basement for a week.

 

 

Zayn started to panic.

 

 

Which one scared him the most though?

 

 

He had honestly never really considered it before. 

 

 

“And try to find a way to make it amusing….”

 

 

This was a fucking impossible task. Zayn couldn’t even work out what his greatest fear was, let alone making it amusing. How the hell was he going to do this task? Finally deciding to give his dizzy head a break, he cracked one eye open and curiously glanced around the room. Louis was clenching his fist tightly. Zayn gave a sympathetic look, knowing that Louis must have been thinking about his sick Mother.

 

 

“And remember the charm we just practiced.”

 

 

Angelina was wearing the same expression upon her face that she got whenever Zayn pressed kisses on her flat, toned tummy during sex and she would pout her lips and ask Zayn whether her tummy was too fat, whether she should lose more weight.

 

 

Zayn sighed. He never understood why his girlfriend was so self-conscious about her appearance. She spent so much time obsessing over her appearance that it does get on his nerves sometimes. 

 

 

“Okay and open your eyes everyone. We shall proceed to the exercise.”

 

 

Zayn gawked at the wardrobe, which was now shaking violently and he felt like his body was trembling too.  

 

 

“You alright, babe? Angelina asked with concern.

 

 

Shit. His nerves must be visible.

 

 

Zayn tried to reassure her with a tight-lip smile.

 

 

“M’ fine.”

 

 

One by one, students took turns facing their boggarts and casting the incarnation with their wands to repel them. Zayn felt a deep stab of pity when he saw that Louis’ boggart was his Mother's dead and lifeless body. As predicted, Angelina’s boggart was simply an exact mirror image of herself, except this Angelina was obese and had a bloated stomach. Other people’s boggarts were mostly predictable things like snakes, clowns, death of loved ones, zombies, and Professor Snape.

 

 

Zayn was feeling more and more nervous with every passing student.

 

 

“Mr Malik, it is your turn!”

 

 

Zayn’s heart started beating furiously in his chest and his hands became all sweaty when Lupin called out his name.

 

 

“Zaynie, you’re shaking.” Angelina whispered worringly.

 

 

The rest of the class smirked.

 

 

Zayn realized that he must have looked rather funny as he stood frozen in place like a statue.

 

 

“Mr Malik?”

 

 

“I’m fucking coming, you stupid mutt.”  Zayn muttered quietly to himself. 

 

                                                                                                                                 

He stared blankly at the Hufflepuff student's boggart. It was an enormous spider that wore rainbow socks on each leg. He twisted his head around the room one last time to check that no one was laughing, even though Zayn could clearly make out the smirks and the excited expressions on people’s faces. They were clearly very eager to see what the intimidating Zayn Malik’s worst fear was.

 

 

Just as he was about to step forward, the classroom door opened and Liam Payne sauntered inside.

 

 

Liam clearly had no idea what was happening, as he gaped in shock at the sight of the spider lying motionless on the floor. For a fraction of a second, Liam looked up at Zayn with a confused expression on his face, before he lowered his head and made his way towards the back of the classroom.

 

 

Zayn clenched his fists painfully. His first reaction was to go after the mudblood and give him a good, hard beating. 

 

 

_Why the bloody hell did the mudblood choose to come back to class at this very moment???_

 

 

He felt his blood boil inside. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Zayn noticed Louis giving him a thumbs-up whilst Angelina was nodding encouragingly at him

 

 

Zayn took a deep breath and stood hesitantly in front of the boggart, feeling a horrible, sinking in his stomach.

 

 

Boom!

 

 

The amusing-looking spider had vanished. For a brief second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. 

 

 

Suddenly, there it was in front of him.

 

 

Zayn Malik’s boggart.

 

 

Zayn stared in horror and shock at what the spider had transformed into.

 

 

“What the fuck!!! Surely, there-there h-has be-been a…...a mistake!”  Zayn stuttered nervously.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the photo guys? Louis is hilarious in the background HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Any thoughts on Zayn's bogggart? 
> 
> Kudos are great, but you know what really puts a smile on my face? A comment! 
> 
> So pleaseeeeeeeee, if possible, leave your thoughts, comments, questions below :) 
> 
> Love ya <3


	4. Chapter 4

  **2 years ago**

 

“Liam, would you bloody hurry up and buy whatever you need to buy. I want my fucking butterbeer! NOW!!!” Niall whined.

 

 

The bookshop, more than anything, was Liam’s favourite place to visit in Hogsmeade. It might in fact just be his favourite place in the whole world. Liam has always loved reading and has been drawn to books from a very young age. He enjoys the calm and peaceful atmosphere of the bookshop; it’s a great way of relieving stress and calming his mind.

 

 

Liam gave his Gryffindor friend a casual shrug.

 

 

“Come on, mate! Honeydukes, Zonko’s Joke Shop and Spintwiches Sporting Needs. There are soooooooo many interesting shops to visit. Why on earth are we wasting our bloody time at a fucking boring bookshop? Can we please go now?” Niall pleaded impatiently.

 

 

The village was beginning to look alive with students, mostly at the end where Zonko’s and Honeydukes were situated, and Liam had no desire to be caught up in the masses of people.

 

 

“Reading isn’t boring, Niall.”

 

 

“BUTTERBEER! BUTTERBEER! BUTTERBEER!” Niall chanted loudly.

 

 

Liam ignored him and continued wandering around the bookshop, with Niall trotting irritably behind him.

 

 

“I keep telling ya, there’s something dodgy about that Sorting Hat. With a freaky brain like yours, you surely should have been put in Ravenclaw. Anyways, I’m leaving. Meet you at The Three Broomsticks in a few, yeah?” Niall sighed.

 

 

Liam rolled his eyes.

 

 

“There are more important things in life than books and cleverness, Niall. Catch you later!” Liam smiled, waving absently.       

 

 

After another couple of minutes of absentminded looking around, a small, leather journal wrapped in twine caught Liam’s attention. It looked like a plain, normal journal, yet somehow, it stood out because it sat on the shelf amongst other books, looking rather out of place.

 

 

Liam grabbed the journal off the shelf and curiously flipped it open. He eyed the lack of pages in confusion when suddenly, something miraculous happened.

 

 

Ink began filling the page.

****

 

**_Hate my life. Everyone seems to think I have this perfect life. Nobody ever bothers to look at things beyond the surface. What a joke! Human beings are shallow and dim-witted._ **

 

Liam stared at the words in shock and sucked in his breath sharply.

 

 

He remembers reading about magical diaries in Harry Potter’s autobiography and his instincts reminded him that the notebook could possibly be some sort of dangerous artefact.

 

 

Yet, somehow, the desperately miserable words seem to struck a chord with Liam.  Without thinking about where the diary came from and the consequences of writing back to an unknown stranger, he took out a pen from his bag and started writing.

 

**Is everything alright?**

 

A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Just when Liam was about to give up and close the journal, writing began flooding the page beneath his in a spill of angry lines.

****

 

**_Who the fuck are you? Where are you? Why are you writing to me? What do you want from me?_ **

 

 

Taken aback, Liam hurriedly started to write again.

 

 

**I’m sorry that I scared you. I am a student from Hogwarts and I mean no harm. I found this journal in a bookstore in Hogsmeade.**

 

There was a long pause. Liam was itching for the other person to write back, but the space underneath remained blank.

 

 

Several minutes had passed and there was still no reply. Glancing up at the clock, Liam suddenly remembered that Niall was still waiting for him at The Three Broomsticks, so he tucked the journal in his bag and hurriedly left the bookshop.

 

 

After catching up with Niall, Liam headed back to Hogwarts. He half-hoped that the other person had replied to him in the journal.

 

 

Sitting in the Hufflepuff common room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, Liam finally decided to open the journal but was disappointed to find nothing new.

 

 

He got out his quill and ink and decided to write something.

 

 

**Are you still there? I’m sorry for scaring you. If it bothers you, I can just throw this diary away and pretend that nothing happened.**

 

The response was immediate, in heavy-handed, rushed lines.

 

**_No, wait! Stay, please._ **

 

Liam felt his mouth pull itself into a smirk.

 

 

**So, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?**

 

It was still some time before any sort of reply came.

****

 

 **_Later. We’ll see._ **

 

Liam grinned. At least the person was replying to him.

 

 

**Well, why don’t I start off by introducing myself first. My name is Liam. I am a 14-year old boy that goes to a school known as Hogwarts. There’s nothing really interesting to say about me because I’m quite a boring person. But, I’m an avid reader. I love books. And, I love singing and playing my guitar.**

 

He waited a few minutes, both to see if the other person responded and to try and decide what more to say.

 

 

**_What is a guitar?_ **

****

 

Liam decided to draw a picture of a guitar.

 

 

**See this. It’s a musical instrument that produces very nice sounds. People usually like to sing and play at the same time. Unfortunately, my guitar is currently sitting in my room back at home because it would be rather silly of me to bring my guitar to school. It’s quite heavy and besides, I don’t really have time to practice. I just can’t wait for the holidays!!! I really miss playing my guitar.**

 

There was a long pause, long enough that Liam almost closed the journal. Just as he was considering it, the person began to write again, albeit more slowly this time.

 

**_That’s a bloody awful drawing._ **

****

 

**_By the way, do you not have fucking survival instincts? You have basically revealed yourself to a mysteriously enchanted parchment that you’re a student from Hogwarts. You’re babbling on about this object known as guitars, which means you must be Muggle-born because these musical objects do not exist in the Wizarding world. Do you realize that you’re sharing all this fucking personal information about yourself to an unknown stranger??? Have you not considered the consequences, you impetuous dumbass???_ **

****

 

A rush of emotions hit Liam. He felt a momentary flash of panic as he realized how much he’d given away in such a short span of time. Liam was acutely aware of the thudding of his heart, his own breath in his chest and the elaborate string of silent curses he was mentally throwing at himself.

 

He desperately tried to come up with a reply, but somehow, he couldn’t manage to form any words.

 

**:(  :(  :(**

 

**_What is :(?_ **

 

Liam found himself stifling a chuckle.

 

****

**It’s a sad face. The dots are eyes, and the (  is a frown.**

 

**_Is it a muggle thing?_ **

 

****

**Yes!**

 

**_Interesting. So, is :) a happy face?_ **

 

****

**You're a fast learner :)**

 

Liam contemplated for several seconds, before he continued to jot down his train of thoughts. 

 

**So are you planning to tell me who you are, now that you know so much about me?**

 

**_If you really think I’m going to answer that, you’re even dafter than I suspected._ **

 

****

**:(**

 

Moments later, Liam noticed a picture of a nicely-drawn eye with exaggerated long eyelashes beginning to surface on his page.

 

**YAY! I think I'm finally making some progress here. You have revealed to me, in the most subtle way possible, two facts about yourself!**

 

  1. **You’re a girl, or a woman. Haven't quite figured out your age, but considering you do swear quite a lot, I take that you're a moody teenager :)**
  2. **You’re a great artist and you love drawing :)**



 

Liam beamed when an immediate reply came back. 

 

 

**_Stupid dork. Guys can have long eyelashes too, you know!!_ **

****

 

After another long hour of random chit chat with this mysterious guy, Liam eventually fell asleep, hand curled around the journal, with a content smile on his face.  

 

 

=====================================================================================================================

 

 

**_Jaan_ **

****

 

When Liam woke up the next morning, and opened his journal, he spotted a single word on his page. He stared at the word in confusion, but he was nonetheless excited to see the mystery stranger talking to him.

 

 

**Good morning! Did you have a good sleep? What’s Jaan by the way?**

 

**_My name._ **

 

Liam’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 

 

**That’s not a common name. Is that your real name?**

 

**_It doesn’t matter._ **

****

 

**But how do I even pronounce your name. Like Jane?**

 

**_Merlin, not Jane! I’m not a girl._ **

 

****

Upon reading Jaan’s reply, Liam couldn’t help himself but smile. His smile then turned into a frown; he still didn’t have the slightest idea what Jaan’s age was or anything more about him, besides the fact that he was a guy named Jaan (which Liam highly doubts is even his real name), not Muggle-born and liked drawing.

 

 

**I wish the wizarding world has an equivalent of Google. Then, I could look up your name and learn how to pronounce it.**

 

**_What on earth is Google?_ **

****

 

Liam spent the next couple of minutes explaining the function of Google to Jaan. Even though he couldn’t see the expression on Jaan’s face, he could tell by the tone of his words that Jaan was impressed.

 

**_Wow! That’s sick, bro.  I was always under the impression that Muggles were backwards and uncivilized._ **

****

 

Liam felt anger spur inside him.

 

 

**Muggles AREN’T a separate species. Just because there are subtle differences between wizards and Muggles doesn’t make us different species. We’re still the same species. We’re still human. That’s as silly as hating someone for their skin colour.**

 

Liam angrily closed the journal and decided to ignore Jaan for the rest of the day. 

 

 

After having his breakfast at The Great Hall, Liam headed back to his room and picked up the journal once again. He couldn't resist his urges, so he flipped open the journal idly, then sat up straight when he realized that the parchment was bombarded with messages from Jaan. 

 

 

**_Mate?_ **

 

****

**_Bro?_ **

 

****

**_U there?_ **

 

 

**_Liam?_ **

****

 

**_Liam, talk to me!_ **

 

 

**_I'm bored._ **

****

 

**_I know you’re there._ **

****

****

**_I hate you._ **

****

 

**_Liam, stop being a miserable twat and just talk to me._ **

****

 

**_Come back._ **

****

 

**_Please._ **

****

 

**_:(_ **

 

****

Chewing on his lip, Liam got out his quill and ink and began to write.

 

**I know we all have our own values, beliefs and attitudes. And I’m not asking you to compromise your own values or beliefs no matter how much I disapprove of them. After all, I guess we are all entitled to our opinions and I’ll never enforce my own values and beliefs upon you. However, I do have one condition though. If you want me to continue writing back to you, you must promise me not to speak ill of Muggleborns ever again.**

 

Liam stared at the paper long enough for Jaan to start writing again, before he could come up with a way to word his disappointment.

**_Liam, you’re too kind for your own good. I’m sorry. I grew up taught that Muggles were backwards, weak and uncivilised. I haven’t conversed enough with Muggleborns to be convinced otherwise. I’m still working out my thoughts on this topic, but I promise I'll never hurt you ever again because you’re really special to me, Liam :) I like talking to you._ **

****

 

A faint blush crept across Liam’s cheeks.

 

 

**Me too :)**

 

**=====================================================================================================================**

 

****

As weeks wore on, school life became progressively more stressful for Liam. Exam season was taking place and preparing for exams made Liam feel stressed and restless at times. However, there was one thing that kept him happy and content. 

 

 

Liam made sure to write to Jaan daily, usually before bedtime. More and more often, it was just a quick hello/good-night before bed with real conversation happening on the weekends as they caught up on each other’s lives. Liam was glad that he finally managed to find out that Jaan also attended Hogwarts, but at the same time, he also felt disappointed that Jaan was still refusing to tell Liam anything more about him, like which house he’s in, his age, year level and name.

 

 

**Do you want to play a game, Jaan?**

 

**_Don’t tell me it’s Nought and Crosses. Wait, is it Celebrity Heads? Pictionary? As long as it’s not Sudoku, I’m fine. I fucking hate that game. It kills too much of my brain cells._ **

****

 

Liam’s grin widened. He has been introducing Jaan to some of the games that Muggles like to play and so far, Jaan has really enjoyed playing these games with him.

 

****

**Have you ever played Hangman before?**

 

**_What the bloody hell is Hangman?_ **

 

****

Liam chuckled and in hastily scrawled red ink, proceeded to writing down the rules of Hangman.

 

 

**_Muggles are weird. They come up with the most ridiculous names. I mean who names a game Hangman?_ **

****

 

Smiling affectionately, Liam continued writing.

 

 

**So, do you want to come up with the first word?**

 

**_Sure! I’ll have you hanging from the gallows in no time._ **

****

 

**I don’t think so. I’m actually quite good at Hangman :)**

 

On the next page, Jaan set up the playing area.

 

**__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _        _ _ _ _ __ **

****

 

**Hey, that’s two words! Unfair!**

****

 

**_Bro, you’re the one who kept babbling on about how good you were at Hangman. Give up, then if you’re scared of accepting my challenge._ **

****

 

**Liar! I didn’t babble on! And I’m not giving up. Never in a million years!**

****

 

Based on Liam’s prior experience of playing Hangman, he knew it would be a smart move to start off with giving the letters of the vowels.

**__ A U _ _ _ O _            _ A _ E __ **

****

 

**Worked it out. It’s CAULDRON CAKES!**

 

**_Blimey! How on earth did you get that right??_ **

 

Liam burst out laughing.  

 

**We have cauldron cakes at Hogwarts all the time.**

 

**_I love cauldron cakes. It’s like my favourite food in the whole entire world. You know, my parents never allowed me to eat treats or snacks at home. They’re really strict about my diet and what I eat. Always going on and on about how unhealthy it is and blah blah blah. Can you honestly believe that I only had my first cauldron cake at our_ **

 

The writing stopped quite abruptly, which was strange. Liam stared at the page in confusion, expecting Jaan to finish his sentence, but nothing came.

 

**At our…..?**

 

**_Never mind. Lost my trail of thought._ **

****

 

Not sure how to reply to the sentence, Liam stared at the parchment and frowned. He couldn’t quite figure out whether Jaan was speaking the truth. Did Jaan honestly forget what he wanted to write? Or, was he purposely choosing not to finish the sentence? Regardless, Liam didn’t think Jaan was going to tell him. Jaan was a bloody stubborn person afterall.

****

****

**_Anyways, I gotta go now, Liam. Love talking to you, as always :) Sweet dreams, babe._ **

 

 

Liam’s heart began pounding in earnest. His stomach seemed to have butterflies in it as he smiled fondly at the freshly-inked words on his parchment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwww 14-year old Liam was adorable! 
> 
> Hey guys :) Thank you for reading Chapter 4. This chapter was written quite differently and I hope you didn't mind this rather odd way of story-telling. Hopefully, you didn't find it too boring. So, what are your thoughts on Liam and Jaan in this chapter? It's pretty obvious who Jaan is, right? Did you like their interactions? Any thoughts on what might have happened afterwards? 
> 
> By the way, thank you for the kudos and lovely comments :) 
> 
> Love ya <3 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S For those of you who might be wandering, Jaan means life in Urdu :) All along, Liam has been calling him that. Awwwwww, bless him :D


	5. Chapter 5

“Mate, you see any boy that you fancy?” whispered Niall, hooking his arm around Liam’s and leaning in close.

 

“Shut up!” Liam blushed, whispering back. “Someone might hear you.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes.

 

 “Seriously, don’t tell me you’re actually harbouring a crush on some random stranger writing back to you in some creepy diary. Look, what if he isn’t the person he claims to be. What if he’s just some 50-year-old pedophile? What if he’s just some douchebag trying to get into your pants?” Niall inquired urgently.  

 

Liam groaned.

 

“Niall, we’re not having this conversation again. I’ve been talking to Jaan for months now. I think I can tell whether a person has genuine intentions or not. Besides, I keep telling you that I don’t have any feelings for him. I just really like talking to him. Honestly, there are no touchy feelings involved between us, okay?” Liam assured Niall with a smile. 

 

Niall stared at Liam suspiciously.

 

“M’ just trying to look out for ya, bro. Ya need to stop waiting for your dream boy, Li and start having a real relationship with a real person. How does that saying go again? Oh, there’s plenty of fish in the sea. Come on, mate. Let me be your wingman!” Niall winked cheekily. 

 

Liam buried his face in his hands and groaned silently. It was conversations like these that made him regret spilling his secret to Niall that he’s been hiding from him for months, despite how supportive he’d been.

 

“I thought I told you, Niall,” Liam mumbled quietly, “I don’t fancy anyone right now. You know I’m still trying to adjust to the fact that I possibly fancy boys.” 

 

“Horan, for the last time, get your ass over to the Gryffindor table,” yelled the Gryffindor prefect impatiently.

 

“Alright, I’m coming. Don’t get your bloody knickers in a twist.” Niall mumbled, spurring a roar of laughter and giggles from the Hufflepuff table.

 

He turned his attention back to Liam.

 

“I gotta shoot off but don’t think for a second that I’m letting this conversation go. Talk later, mate.”

 

Liam let out a sigh of relief as Niall finally got out of his seat and re-joined the Gryffindor table.

 

He glanced around the Great Hall, which was bustling with the excited chatter of the Halloween feast. Students from all houses poured in and took their seats, engaging in fast-paced conversations.

 

Liam loved observing people. He loved seeing the excitement and wonder on people’s faces during big festivals and feasts.

 

He was looking around the Great Hall, with a stupid grin plastered on his face, and as he smiled fondly at the First- Year students excitedly discussing the colourful and mouth-watering food on their tables, Liam suddenly caught sight of a boy at the very back end of the Slytherin table. The boy was staring at Liam with an intense and focused expression on his face.

 

His smile faded.

 

Liam recognized that face immediately.

 

Zayn Malik.

 

Second-Year Slytherin student. Well-known at Hogwarts for his exquisite beauty. Proud pure-blood wizard from a wealthy and influential family.  Slytherin’s most talented Quidditch player.

 

And the list goes on…..

 

It’s not like Liam intentionally keeps up with the latest news from Zayn, like his recent flings or girlfriends, but it’s hard not to overhear something about him, especially when girls talk about him all the time during class, breakfast, or even when he’s quietly reading a book in the common room and the girls decide to huddle together and occupy the space to catch up on the latest ‘Zayn’ gossip.

 

Wherever Zayn goes, Liam seems to always notice a group of obsessed teenagers trailing after him, like lovesick puppies. For example, a few days ago, Liam was working on his assignment in the library, when all of a sudden, Zayn appeared in the library out of nowhere, taking a seat opposite of Liam’s and quietly began reading a book. Within minutes, the empty table that him and Zayn were sitting at, was quickly surrounded by a large group of frantic fangirls who were all giggling and trying to get Zayn's attention. A few girls even attempted to push Liam out of his seat, so that they could move closer to the Slytherin Prince.

 

Liam distinctly recalled how furious he was at the mayhem and noise Zayn’s presence had created. Here was Liam working so studiously on an assignment when Zayn suddenly decided to barge in and hold a meet and greet for his bloody fangirls in the bloody library.

 

So, Liam begrudgingly packed his stuff away and stormed off, leaving girls frantically fighting over his vacant seat. 

 

That night, Liam talked to Jaan about the incident and went on a full-on angry rant about how obnoxious Zayn was.

 

On the other hand, Jaan tried to comfort Liam by telling him that he had never heard of anyone called Zayn before so he mustn’t be that famous. To which Liam rolled his eyes and replied:

 

**Jaan, have you been living under a rock all these years? If you go to Hogwarts, you definitely would have heard of the name Zayn Malik before somewhere.**

**_Nope. Not ringing any bells. Perhaps, you could remind me by describing this person for me. What’s he like?_ **

****

**Just an obnoxious, rude, arrogant, conceited, pure-blood brat. Has so many girls swooning over him. Comes from a wealthy family. Popular. Slytherin seeker. Although objectively speaking, he’s pretty decent looking.**

**I mean, I hardly know that guy but that basically sums up my impression of him.**

**_Bloody hell, Liam. I have never heard you talk so negatively about another person before. This Zayn guy must really get on your nerves._ **

****

Liam scoffed and continued writing back to Jaan about all his encounters with Zayn, mentioning how Zayn constantly bullied him during their first year at Hogwarts because of his blood status and appearance. When Liam first came to Hogwarts, he was a chubby, round-faced eleven-year old boy. He was constantly teased by Zayn and his gang of friends for his weight and unappealing appearance. Good news was that ever since Liam lost all his baby fat, and started toning up, Zayn kind of stopped bullying Liam altogether.

                                                                 

**_Liam, don’t let anyone walk over you like that. You got to start learning how to stick up for yourself._ **

****

**Jaan, there’s a reason why the Sorting Hat didn’t put me in Gryffindor. Besides, I don’t like getting into conflicts.**

**_No, Liam. You’re stronger than you make yourself out to be. Believe me. Next time, when someone does something or says something that gets on your nerves, just fight back. You don’t necessarily have to even talk back to them or say anything at all, if it makes you uncomfortable. It could be as simple as giving them the deadliest death glare that you can think of. Show them you’re not just some weak, pathetic, puppy-eyed scaredy-cat :)_ **

****

Liam, recalling the conversation that he had with Jaan a few days ago, decided to take on the advice that was given to him. He found himself returning the same, intense stare that Zayn was giving him at the moment, ignoring the loud, rapid beating in his chest. A minute passed and eventually, their little staring competition ended with Zayn finally breaking eye-contact with Liam.

 

Liam smiled at himself proudly.

 

He couldn’t believe he had just won a staring competition against his most hated and feared bully.

 

**===========================================================================================**

 

Liam fiddled with his quill, drawing tangled clumps of lines in the margins of his parchment while he waited for Snape to begin Potions class.

 

Liam missed Lupin, who was currently on holidays and doing a bit of travelling. Lupin had been a brilliant Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and a brilliant person, who always treated Liam with nothing but kindness and respect. He wholeheartedly wished that Lupin was his Potions Professor instead of Snape, even though he was not qualified to teach Potions. 

 

“Ah, Mr Malik. How nice of you to join us,” said Snape, who was now standing in front of the room.

 

The door had been thrust open suddenly, startling Liam and revealing a dishevelled Zayn Malik. His dark raven hair was ruffled and he was panting slightly.

 

“Sorry I’m late, Professor. I overslept.”

 

“Sit down, Mr Malik.” Snape gestured for Zayn to sit down.

 

Liam frowned. If Liam had been late to class because he overslept, he would have landed himself in a week’s detention with Snape, not to mention he’d have hundreds of house points taken off from him.

 

Zayn scanned the room, looking for a free seat. His eyes eventually fell to the empty seat next to Liam. Liam took a surreptitious glance around for himself and of course, his was the only vacant seat in the room.

 

Jaw clenched, Zayn sat down stiffly next to Liam. Liam tried to move his seat as furthest away from Zayn’s as he could, as if Zayn had some transmittable disease.

 

“The person sitting next to you will be your study partner for the term and you’ll be working together to complete a series of practical activities.” Snape announced.

 

Zayn fixed Liam with a swift glare, as if this arrangement had been his doing.

 

“Work with your partner to classify the items on this list into categories, according to use, species, location, and properties,” Snape ordered, flicking his wand and a list of words filled the blackboard.

 

“Look, Payne. I need to maintain my good marks in this subject. I know we’re not exactly on civil terms, but let’s try to work together and complete these tasks. Agreed?” Zayn said earnestly. 

 

Liam was taken aback by Zayn’s words but nonetheless, he gave a cautious nod.

 

**===========================================================================================**

 

**_Maybe some people are different when you talk to them, when you get to properly know them. It’s easy to hate someone from a distance, but when you talk to a person, up close, your perception of that person might change and who knows? You might discover that you have more in common with that person than you initially thought._ **

****

Liam was lying in bed that night with the journal open in the middle of a textbook, explaining to Jaan how frustrated he felt that Zayn was going to be his Potions partner for the term. 

 

**_If you’re going to be stuck with him for a long time, you might as well make the most of it. I don’t know. Maybe you could try talking to him? Get to know him? Might make things less tense and easier for the both of you._ **

****

**Are you out of your mind, Jaan???**

****

Liam sighed heavily.

 

**Fine. Challenge accepted! But I’m only doing this for your sake. Because you have just spent the last thirty minutes trying to convince me that Zayn Malik is an angel and your hands must be really sore from all that writing……**

**_Babe, I didn’t say Zayn Malik is an angel. Like I said, I hardly even know that guy._ ** **:) _I’m simply trying to tell you that everyone deserves a second chance._ **

**Fine, but if I manage to complete this challenge, what do I get in return? :)**

**_Cheeky, babe. Hmmm…… Maybe, I’ll consider showing you what I look like :) That’s a maybe….._ **

****

**Can’t wait :) I’m sure you look beautiful :)**

**_How can you be so sure? For all you know, I might just be some nerdy, ugly-looking teenager with no friends._ **

****

**In that case, I feel incredibly blessed to be your first friend, Jaan :). You’ve got such a beautiful heart and soul and at the end of the day, that’s what really counts!**

**_Liam, do you honestly believe in all that bullshit nonsense about how appearances don’t matter, it’s the beauty within that counts and all that crap that adults and teachers feed you? You seriously crack me up, HAHA!_ **

****

**Yes, I do. I mean what’s the point of dating a really attractive person if you can’t even manage to hold a good conversation with them? Like yeah, I get it can be really fun and exciting in the beginning, but all that thrill and adrenaline will eventually fade away. And then what are you left with? An awkward, superficial and meaningless relationship.**

****

**_Bloody hell Liam, I am talking to a 14-year-old teenager and not some 50-year-old nun, right?_ **

 

Liam rolled his eyes at Jaan’s poor attempt at being funny.

 

**_And, why are we talking about dating and relationships? You want to date me, babe?_ **

****

Liam tried to ignore the blush that crept upon his face and the fluttery feeling in his stomach.  

 

**Anyways, about your insecurities, if it makes you feel any better, I’m no looker myself :)**

**_Hey, that’s not true._ **

****

**You don’t know that.**

**_Believe me, I do :) You’re fucking beautiful, inside and out :)_ **

****

Liam’s heart began pounding in earnest as he gaped at Jaan’s words. He couldn’t quite explain why, but Jaan’s words always had such a strong, intense effect on him.

 

That night, Liam fell asleep smiling like an idiot, thinking about Jaan, about what it would be like to actually meet him in real-life, talk to him, and maybe, just maybe… go on a real date with Jaan.   

 

**===========================================================================================**

 

When Liam entered the classroom a few minutes early, Zayn was already there, sitting idly at their shared desk.

 

“Um…. Morning, Malik,” said Liam hesitantly, as he slid into his seat.

 

Zayn yawned and mumbled, “Morning.”

 

Liam suppressed a sudden smile that welled up from his chest. It was clear that Zayn wasn’t a morning person, as he kept on yawning and rubbing his eyes. His lips formed a soporific pout and his eyes were unfocused and watery.

 

“Did you sleep better last night?” he asked Zayn.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well, considering you overslept last lesson, I thought you must have slept poorly.”

 

Zayn fixed Liam with a steady gaze.

 

“Um.... Yeah, couldn’t really sleep.” Zayn yawned.

 

Liam nodded curtly. He couldn’t think of anything else to say to that so he turned his attention back to Snape. 

 

**===========================================================================================**

 

The class was working on brewing a particularly challenging potion and Zayn, being the perfectionist that he was, had insisted on taking the job of brewing the potion, whilst Liam was responsible for collecting and preparing the ingredients.

 

They were working in silence. Liam concentrated on cutting up the shrivelfig when suddenly, he felt the blade of the knife touching his skin.

 

“Shit!” Liam cursed.

 

Zayn stared in shock at the sight of Liam’s blood trickling between his fingers and slipping onto the table.

 

“Fuck, Payne! What happened?”

 

“Cut myself by accident,” murmured Liam, who was feeling woozy from the blood loss, so he decided to close his eyes for a second.

 

Zayn stepped closer to Liam to get a better look, taking his wand out and whispering a cleaning spell to clean up the blood. Once he was able to inspect the wound more clearly, Zayn then mumbled a simple healing spell, watching closely as the deep cut sealed smoothly shut.

 

“How could you be so clumsy,” Zayn sighed, running a finger across the wounded palm to assess whether the deep cut has been closed properly.

 

“Does it still hurt? How do you-?” he began again, stopping when he looked up and saw Liam’s widened eyes, staring at him in astonishment. 

 

“M’ fine.” 

 

Liam quickly pulled his hand away from Zayn’s grasp, ignoring the fast thudding of his chest.

 

Zayn cleared his throat and the atmosphere became tense and awkward. 

 

"Um..... Well, you can brew the potion, I'll cut the ingredients." 

 

Zayn let out a deep sigh and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Liam, staring blankly at his healed hand. 

 

"Stop standing there like an idiot and hurry up!" Zayn yelled. 

 

"Coming." said Liam, as he hurried over to their bench. 

 

Maybe, Zayn wasn't so bad, after all. 

 

Perhaps Jaan was right that second impressions are important too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry for the late update. Haven't had the motivation to write, but I'm back guys! What do you think of Zayn? Hypocritical much haha. Are you guys looking forward to Liam and Jaan's meet up :)? How do you think Liam would react? Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter :)   
> Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) This is my first time writing a fan-fiction and hopefully, it was not too cringy for you. I just wanted to write about something that I love and what better way than to write a story combining my love for Harry Potter and One Direction!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!! <3 :) 
> 
> Love ya~


End file.
